Bowles-Langley Technology, Inc., "BLT", a privately held California corporation, proposes to develop an electronic device capable of quickly assessing an individual's level of fatigue and alertness. The device will be used to screen individual workers, on a daily or periodic basis. The initial market will include truck drivers, bus drivers, airline pilots, rail workers, air baggage inspectors, maritime workers and other workers who are engaged in activities where accidents from lack of alertness can have a magnified impact on human life and the environment. In operation, the device first establishes an individual's baseline by testing over a period of weeks. Once a stable baseline is established, each individual is then measured in comparison to his or her own baseline. A performance score below baseline is an indication of potential impairment. The device uses patented technology, proprietary software and algorithms to compute results and also to insure individual privacy. The immediate task is to conduct a clinical trial of the system to determine its effectiveness in detecting fatigue. The test protocol involves keeping 10 individuals awake for 24 hours. During this time the individuals will be tested repeatedly with a variety of testing equipment and simulators as well as with the BLT test device. If the BLT test results show a positive correlation with the other measurements, then a more extensive clinical trial will be conducted followed by large-scale workplace trials. Use of this device has the potential to substantially reduce accidents in many industries.